


Elemmire- Autumn Star

by JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser



Series: The elfs Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus dumbledore is an istari, Angst and Drama, Celebrian don't go to Aman, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Glorfindel have a wife, He don't know, Hermione is elemmire, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Kíli/Tauriel, Mrs granger is a thranduil wife, Pandora lovegood is Celebrian, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Tauriel have a family, Tauriel have a sister, Tauriel is orphan, There's A Tag For That, Young Legolas Greenleaf, because this a 3° age and they need his poblation alive, celebrian lives, hermione is an elf, incest of elfs, legolas have a brother, more secrets for more people
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser/pseuds/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser
Summary: Crossover de LOTR y HP"...luego todo se volvió negro por unos minutos mientras que en el cielo que se alzaba por sobre aquel campo de batalla solo la estrella Elemmire brillo gloriosa en el cielo..."____________________________________________________________________________________________________Hermione tenia una vida normal , o  al menos lo mas normal que se puede teniendo en cuenta que era una bruja hija de muggles, con una madre muggle inglesa  y normal   y un padre ausente del cual no tenia memoria ni su madre queria hablar.con la caida de Voldemort ella penso que todo iria mejor a partir de ese momento quizas  una titulación impecable y un buen futuro laboral en el mundo magico.pero cuando durante la reconstrución de Hogwarts Pansy Parkinson la hostiga a ella y a su amiga Luna Lovegood hasta las lagrimas, esto solo da pie a una serie de acontecimientos que le haran cuestionar todo lo sabe sobre si misma y nada sera igual nunca mas.
Relationships: Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elladan/Elemmire, Elladan/Hermione, Elrohir (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Elrond Peredhel/Pandora Lovegood, Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Haldir of Lothlórien, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel, Luna Lovegood/Original Male Character(s), Mrs Granger/Thranduil, Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Series: The elfs Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840831
Kudos: 2





	Elemmire- Autumn Star

**Author's Note:**

> hola bueno yo aqui con otra historia crossover entre HP y las obras de Tolkien esta vez en mi lengua natal la traducire cuando tenga un poco de tiempo pero ahora con la cuarentena somos muchos en casa y el nuemero de computadoras es limitado :/ pero por otra parte quedaos tranquilos que ya tengo bastante avanzado el argumento de esta historia y una precuela ya pensada esta abientada completamente en el mundo de Tolkien probablemente actualize con frecuencia recien despues de la segunda semana de septiembre por que la Uni es mi prioridad ahora, aun asi espero tener el capitulo dos en unos dias como meta personal, sin mas no los mareo con mis galimatias disfruten de la historia y digan que les parece recuerden los comentarios estimulan a las musas

—Arda- comienzo de la tercera edad―

El retumbar de los tambores de los orcos hacían eco en sus orejas de Elfin a la vez que con sus dagas y flechas luchaba por abrirse paso entre la horda de Orcos, que sin cesar a su paso se afanaba en masacrar a su gente, el olor a sangre y fuego impregnaba el aire mientras que el cielo una vez azul y prístino se encontraba ennegrecido casi en su totalidad producto de las constantes columnas de humo que se alzaban en hacia el cielo sin cesar por culpa de la masacre que se cernía incesante a su alrededor.

Entonces fue que en medio de todo eso, el golpeteo en su vientre le genero algo de miedo y Eluriel no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez su esposo tenía razón y ella debió haberse quedado en el palacio junto con su hijo y las damas de la corte, si tan solo él supiera que ella llevaba a otro príncipe en su vientre no le hubiera dejado siquiera acercarse a la batalla.

Pero él no lo sabía, nunca había podido decírselo, más sin embargo la masacre que la rodeaba le infundía valor para enfrentar al enemigo sin dudarlo un instante; porque al fin y al cabo si perdían aquí qué futuro les aguardaría a sus hijos y a los de cada uno de los elfos que peleaban ese día en aquel campo de guerra.

Fue con esa convicción que cargo con su caballo hacia la línea impenetrable de orcos que tenía frente sí y con un grito de guerra se dispuso a dar el primer golpe, pero entonces el grito de su esposo clamando su nombre llego a sus oídos diciendo:

_ ¡¡ Eluriel, No‼–al mismo tiempo que la maza que portaba el monstruo frente a ella se alzara peligrosamente sobre su cabeza, fue así que en un desesperado intento por evadir el golpe soltó las riendas de su caballo y rodó por el suelo, su corona plateada salió despedida en el aire perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre al igual que sus joyas de piedra estelar.

Ante lo cual su esposo arremetió con su montura a la columna de bestias que tenía delante y armado con una espada en cada mano lucho contra las armas de cada orco que osaba cruzarse en su camino en su búsqueda de auxiliar a su propia esposa, quien aun en el suelo y armada con su arco y flechas buscaba incluso dar batalla.

Entonces fue que él lo vio, uno de los capitanes del ejército de Orcos llevaba una armadura de hierro forjado y al igual que todo su ejército, en sus ojos el deseo de muerte y destrucción, pero por alguna razón desconocida esa a diferencia del otro calo en lo profundo de los huesos del rey elfo, poniendo en alerta para su sorpresa sus instintos paternales.

Fue así que lo supo, y se maldijo por no haberlo sabido antes, por no haber visto las señales, que ciego había sido; cuando sin duda la belleza de su esposa se había incrementado en las últimas semanas, y no es que le faltara belleza no, pues las elfas sindar- Noldor como ella son bien conocidas como unas de las mujeres más hermosas que alguna vez habitaron la Tierra Media y a los ojos del hijo del Rey Oropher* su esposa Eluriel- Estrella de Luz, era la más hermosa de todas, pero nunca la había visto tan bella como esas semanas desde hace varios años, cuando cargaba en su vientre a Legolas su segundogénito*.

Por qué, así como las mujeres humanas realzan su belleza al encontrarse en estado de buena esperanza, de igual forma les ha de suceder a las elfas, producto de la descendencia compartida entre humanos y elfos del Valar Iluvatar*.

Entonces espoliando su montura y con su espada en la mano arremetió contra el grupo de orcos que se interponía entre él y su reina, cortando su carne con una fiereza que no sentía desde sus combates en la primera edad del Sol*.

Sin embargo y para su horror, cuando estaba a punto de llegar en su auxilio, observo como la gran maza del orco descendía en picada sobre su esposa siendo entonces que sus miradas se encontraron y en un acto desesperado ella le proclamo su amor eterno, para luego ser rodeada por una luz cegadora que arraso con muchos enemigos a su paso, luego todo se volvió negro por unos minutos mientras que en el cielo que se alzaba por sobre aquel campo de batalla solo la estrella Elemmire* brillo gloriosa en el cielo, de la naturaleza de las palabras que el rey y la reina se dijeron ese día, solo ellos supieron, en cuanto a mí por desgracia solo llegue a saber de lo sucedido ese día por lo ecos del recuerdo de aquellos tumultuosos días de guerra.

-Seguramente se preguntarán mis pequeños ¿Que tiene que ver con la historia de aventuras que les prometí no?, pues al igual que aquella estrella Elemmire es mi nombre, Elemmire- Estrella del otoño*, ese es el nombre que mi madre susurro en Sindarin en mi oído al descansar en sus brazos por primera vez. Sin embargo, pasarían muchos años para que yo lo adoptara como propio- fue entonces que una de las niñas presentes en la habitación luchando por hacerse notar entre sus primos y primas hermanos y hermana pregunto:

\- I'osi*, si no te llamabas así, ¿Cuál era tu nombre entonces?

Ella estaba a punto decírselo cuando un elfo irrumpió en la habitación y al ver a varios niños a su alrededor dijo sorprendido a la vez que besaba cariñosamente su frente:

\- Pero, ¿Qué sucede aquí?, mi amor, me voy por un segundo y ya estas rodeada de una tropilla de niños.

Entonces uno de los niños dijo excitado:

\- I'osu*, nos iba a contar una historia U'osu*- tras lo cual fue secundado por su hermano quien proclamo:

\- Si una historia de aventuras.

Ante lo cual el elfo adulto dijo:

\- ¿Cuál de todas?, su I'osu sabe muchas- por lo que una de sus muchas nietas dijo:

\- La historia de su nombre, U'osi*.

Ante lo cual sorprendido él dijo a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a la dama:

\- Ah, esa no la conozco.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la elfa no pudo evitar reírse un poco y tomándolo de la mano dijo, a la vez que tomaba asiento en uno de los muchos sillones que poseían sus amplios aposentos en Imladris * y lo invitaba a hacer lo mismo con un toque de picardía en su voz:

\- En ese caso querido mío, siéntate a mi lado y escucha con atención. - para luego agregar observando a su audiencia más joven y con expectación preguntar:

-Ahora recuérdenme, ¿Dónde me había quedado? - a lo que una de sus nietas dijo:

\- Nos contabas sobre tu otro nombre, ese que tuviste por muchos años.

Entonces su abuela sorprendida y feliz proclamó, a la vez que acariciaba juguetonamente la punta de su nariz como hubiera hecho con su madre hace muchos años cuando era tan joven como ella y su madre con ella misma en su día, provocando que la pequeña emitiera una risa alegre y cristalina.

\- Muy bien Emirihel*, has estado prestando atención mi florecilla. - para luego retomar su relato diciendo:

\- Es cierto pasarían muchos años hasta que tomara el nombre de Elemmire y lo aceptara como mío, pero no se angustien por mí, porque durante gran parte de ese tiempo viví en otro mundo, muy lejos de aquí, un mundo que si los Valar son misericordiosos jamás conocerán, allí mi madre y yo tuvimos otros nombres, vivimos cosas muy diferentes a las que alguna vez podrán soñar y conocimos personas que aun luego de todos estos años aun guardo en mi corazón y sin duda vivirán a través de mis palabras aquí, así como de cada uno de los que los conoció allá.- luego haciendo una pausa se permitió perderse un poco en la mirada de su esposo, quien tiernamente le acariciaba las manos, buscando quizás infundirse de valor y es que luego de siglos y siglos de enterrar los recuerdos de aquella etapa de su vida el solo echo de revivirlos le hacía sentir el corazón muy pesado.

Así fue que tras suspirar profundamente prosiguió diciendo:

\- De ese mundo solo e de decirles que su nombre no es otro mas que tierra, y en cuanto a mí, en aquel mundo me conocieron como Hermione, Hermione Granger.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

1 _. Hijo del Rey Oropher*:_ Hago alusión al rey elfo Thranduil del bosque, quien fuera hijo del rey elfo del bosque Oropher, según relata Tolkien en sus libros

2 _. Valar Iluvatar*_ era el Valar/ Dios del cual descienden tanto elfos como humanos según Tolkien

3 _. la primera edad del Sol*_. Es una medida de tiempo equivalente a milenos o varios cientos de años posiblemente en el universo de El señor de los Anillos

_4\. Segundogenito:_ palabra que se utiliza para referirse al hijo nacido después del primogenito

5 _. la estrella Elemmire*_ Es uno de los astros mencionados en El Silmarillion cuando Varda rehace las estrellas.

6 _. Elemmire- Estrella del otoño*_ partiendo de la idea de que la madre de Hermione era en verdad una elfa Sindar-Noldor criada con elfos Silvan posiblemente y estos elfos al igual que los Sindar como Oropher y Thranduil con quienes se mezclaron durante el mestizaje de las razas creando la raza que luego sería conocida como elfos Silvanos del Bosque verde/Bosque Negro, de los cuales podemos nombrar por ejemplo a Tauriel-Hija de los bosques, la OC de Peter Jackson para sus películas del Hobbit, rendián una gran adoración a las estrellas como nos relatan tanto en las películas como en los libros es muy posible que la madre de Hermione la nombrara de aquella manera debido a lo sucedido durante la batalla.

7 _. I'osi*_ significa Abuela -materna- en Sindarin

8 _. I'osu*_ significa Abuela -Paterna- en Sindarin

9 _. U'osu*_ significa Abuelo - Paterno- en Sindarin

10 _. U'osi*_ Significa Abuelo- Materno- en Sindarin

_11.Imladris *_ es el nombre élfico para el valle de Rivendel el cual aparece en el Legendarium de Tolkien, así como varias de sus novelas.

_12.Emirihel*_ Es una niña OC que yo e inventado para la historia y es una de los tantos nietos nietas, sobrinos nietos y sobrinas nietas de Hermione y su esposo.

**Author's Note:**

> si queréis saber más como ¿Quién es el esposo de Hermione? acompáñame en esta historia.
> 
> podéis empezar a hacer sus apuestas.
> 
> Dejadme un comentario para saber que tal, lo estoy haciendo es mi primer Crossover
> 
> Desde ya los invito a tomarse un minuto de su tiempo y rezar por todos los enfermos y muertos por el Covid-19 y para que esta pandemia acabe pronto.
> 
> Hasta el próximo Capitulo.


End file.
